Community Wars Episode IV: The Next Hope
by Carlvito
Summary: City College is trying to take over Greendale and it's up to the Rebels to stop them.


A Long, long time ago where the dice rolled five and Abed got the pizza…

Community Wars Episode IV: The Next Hope

It is a time of turmoil at Greendale Community College. Dean Spreck was being a douche as usual and trying to take over the school with his City College Stormtrooper things. The fate of the school lies in the hands of the Community College rebels. After a hard day of fighting, City College is winning. Annie and her captain, Garrett, have no choice but to send a message through her friend, Fat Neil. She hopes it can make it to the cafeteria in time to save them, but it is looking cloudy at the moment…

Fat Neil and Vicki run down a hallway as the lights break and windows shatter. They eventually get tired and must crawl into a small supply closet. Annie feels very uncomfortable, understandably. She hands Fat Neil and iPod.

"When you find him, ply track 2, okay?" Annie asks.

"Okay," Neil barely says, trying to catch his breath.

They all hear the door in the hallway getting torn down. Fat Neil and Vicki run outside, screaming. Two stormtroopers open the supply closet door, and capture Annie and Garrett. The one only known as Darth Vader walks out, and chokes Garrett.

"Where are the plans?" Vader shouts, choking Garrett even more.

"I'll… never… tell you!" Garrett dies soon after and Vader throw him against the wall.

Annie is carried out by the two stormtroopers. "Get your hands off me!" Annie can't even look at Vader in the eyes. (Technically, she can't because of his mask.)

"How about you m'lady?" Vader asks.

"Maybe if you spent more time on your job and less time on your looks, you would know!" Annie says in a smug way.

"Take her away," Vader is pissed. "I'll deal with her later."

Annie is carried off in a car, about to be sent to City College.

Meanwhile, Vicki and Neil stroll off into the parking lot. "The cafeteria is that way," Neil points left. "Let's go."

"No," says Vicki. "It's quicker this way." Vicki points right.

"Fine," Neil and Vicki run right.

About five seconds later, Fat Neil is stopped by two men and a woman "Well look what we got here," says the man with black hair. "We scored two shmities ."

Vicki and Neil are shot with stun guns by the other man and woman.

The next morning…

Vicki and Neil awaken in a van and are sent outside. They see an African- American man walk up to them.

"I'll take those two," says the man. "I feel like they have good spirit."

"Okay," says the man with black hair, "That'll be two hundred dollars."

The African- American man reaches into his pocket and pulls out nothing and instead punches the man in the face. "That's for throwing ice cream in my face!"

The other man and woman run away. "Come on, guys," says the man. "My name is Troy, nice to meet you guys."

"I'm Neil and this is Vicki," Says Fat Neil. They all shake hands.

A few minutes later, they arrive at home, but Troy doesn't open the door. "Hey, just so you know, I'd be careful around my dad," says Troy, "He's kinda racist." Troy then opens the door.

"What the hell are those white bastards doin' in our damn house?" Shouts Troy's dad.

"Dad," says Troy, "We talked about this!"

Troy's dad sighes. "Fine, come in."

Vicki and Neil walk in and head over to the living room. "So why aren't you at the college?" Asks Vicki.

"Well, I left after the war started. My family needed me to help with work. When I heard what happened, I tried to go back but there was always more work." Troy gave a sad look. "I've always wanted to be part of the Rebellion.

"That's too bad," says Neil, "but you can help us with something." Neil pulls out the iPod Annie gave him. "Play track 2."

Troy puts in the ear buds and plays it. "Help me Pierce Hawthorne, you're my only hope."

Troy makes a sort of puzzled face. "I've heard the stories, but never actually seen old Pierce. How about we go searching tomorrow?" The sun sets and all begin to sleep.

Later, three silhouettes walk in and steal Vicki and Fat Neil.

That was the first chapter. Give me feedback, including what you want to see in the next chapter. Thanks!


End file.
